


a million watts of love power coming on strong

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity tells John they have a song. His reaction surprises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a million watts of love power coming on strong

**Author's Note:**

> One million words June Bingo  
> Prompt: our song

They're in the middle of the grocery store when Felicity stops talking, a smile spreading over her face. John stops beside her and raises an eyebrow in curiosity - for Felicity to stop talking mid sentence is a rare occurrence, and it usually means something big has captured her attention. 

"What?" he asks and when she looks at him, her smile grows wider and she points up towards the ceiling. 

"It's our song," she tells him and he blinks in surprise, keeps his face perfectly straight. 

"We have a song?"

Felicity's smile falters as she stares at him before her lips press into a thin line and she turns on her heel. "Guess not," she mutters, inspecting a cantaloupe with a vicious prod that John figures was really meant for him. 

He grins, though he knows she can't see him, steps up behind her and rests his hands on her hips. "I took you home the night Dodger put that collar on you," he says quietly, his lips against her ear. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. You turned on the radio as you went into your room to get changed and when you came out you were wearing those lemon coloured fleece pyjamas with little sheep on them, which are still the ugliest thing I have ever seen..." She's relaxing into his arms by now, giggles at the description. "And I said to myself, 'John Diggle, when a woman wearing something that ugly looks that beautiful, you'd better kiss her.' So I did... when this song was playing."

Felicity turns in his arms and her smile is ear to ear. "I don't know if I should kiss you after that fake out," she teases and he shrugs as his hands slide from her hips to the small of her back. If they weren't in a public place, he'd slide them lower, but some things will have to wait. 

"So how about I kiss you instead?"

He doesn't wait for an answer, but judging from the way she responds, she doesn't mind. 


End file.
